Field of the Invention
The art of archery bows has advanced greatly in recent times. Modern "high-tech" bows are so sensitive that, if the archer draws the bow string with two fingers, both fingers would have to be released at precisely the same moment in order to avoid thwarting the technology and sensitivity of the bow. It is, however, virtually impossible for the archer to release both fingers simultaneously with any degree of consistency.
This is one reason for the increased use of mechanical bow string releases by modern archers. Such releases have means such as opposable jaws for engaging and pulling the bow string, with release of the string being effected by the user moving a single trigger-like projection.
Releases can be generally subdivided into two broad categories, depending upon their manner of interfacing with the archer. One such category is the so called "pistol grip" type, the main characteristic of which is more or less self-descriptive. An example is the "cobra pro caliper target" shown on page 66 of a catalog entitled "Bow Hunters Discount Warehouse, Inc.," late summer edition 1991. The other main category is the so called "center mount" type, examples being the "Martin Quicksilver, Release" and the "Pro-release Trophy Hunter" on page 68 of the aforementioned catalog.
The center mount type release includes a strap which is placed around the base of the user's hand, so that the force of drawing the string can be taken at the base of the hand, rather than at the fingertips. The release is linked to the wrist strap, sometimes by a swivel type connection, and the user's fingers only need to operate the release trigger, not apply any force to the bow string directly. A more detailed illustration and description of a center mount type release may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,508 to Greene.
A problem with these mechanical releases is that when not in use, as when the archer is pulling arrows from a target, climbing a tree, or sitting in the tree for a long period of time waiting for a deer, they can become lost or mislaid. Even if the archer remembers, for example, to put the release in a pocket or hunting bag, it is difficult to access the release and properly mount it on the wrist quickly enough for hunting. On the other hand, if the archer leaves the device properly mounted all the time, it is awkward and obtrusive, particularly when trying to do other things, such as climb a tree, handle arrows, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,625 to Glass et al shows a device having an arm band to which a toy derringer is pivotally connected so that it can lie in a concealed position along the user's arm and swing quickly into the palm, presumably for a surprise or joking effect. This apparatus is unsuitable for stowing and accessing a bow release for several reasons. First, the Glass et al device is unduly complicated. It is spring loaded, so that it would often be too noisy for deer hunting. The "trigger" by which the derringer is caused to swing into the palm of the user's hand is located adjacent the hand so that it can be actuated by simply bending the wrist. This may be beneficial in a joke or toy gun context, but it would be inconvenient for an archer, who might accidentally release the device by bending the wrist for other purposes, and this inconvenience would be exacerbated by the aforementioned spring-loaded nature of the device.
The Glass et al device does not provide any flexibility for ensuring that the toy gun fits properly in the palms of different users, the sizes of whose arms and hands will vary. Again, this might be acceptable in a toy or joke context. However, for an archer, it is imperative that the wrist strap, pistol grip, or other interface device properly fit the user's hand, so that the force exerted on the bow string is taken directly on that hand, and that the release be able to self-align with the bow string.
Finally, the Glass et al device does not adequately accommodate the shape of the base of the hand and wrist, and movements thereof, and could cause a binding effect or sensation.